conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Culliwācatlīnitōtl
The Culliwācatlīnitōtl (literally "language of the Green Land", sometimes just īn Tōtl meaning "the language") is a polysynthetic agglutinative language created by Neonlights. The language is influenced by Nāhuatl (language of the Aztecs). =History= The following history is fictitious. Proto-Cepētl Before the Tōtl there were people called the Proto-Cepētlians. They lived in clay houses, ate fish, bread and various vegetables and spoke Proto-Cepētl. Proto-Cepētl phonology Proto-Totlo-Mawatean phonology =Phonology= The phonology is mainly based on Nāhuatl. Alphabet The alphabet has 29 symbols (21 monographs and 8 digraphs). p s a tl qu t u ū ng tz ā i ī c fh h ē hw w m ch e ō o l y n x ky Consonants Culliwācatlīnitōtl has 19 consonants. The transliteration is similar to Nāhuatl. /c/ is written as or , /k/ is written as (or when preceding /e/ or /i/), /kʷ/ is witten as , /t͡s/ is written as , /t͡ʃ/ is written as , /ɸ/ is written as (or in some texts), /ʃ/ is written as , /ŋ/ is written as , /j/ is written as , /ʍ/ is written as and /t͡ɬ/ is written as . Double consonants are not ignored: mellētl mɛllɛːt͡ɬ. Vowels Culliwācatlīnitōtl has ten vowels. The length is expressed with a macron in writing (ā, ē, ī, ō, ū). The stress falls on the final syllable if the word ends in a consonant and on the penult if it ends in a vowel. If the vowel has an acute accent (á, é, í, ó, ú) over it, the syllable is stressed and the vowel is long. =Morphology= Nouns Gender The Culliwācatlīnitōtl nouns differ in two genders: animate and inanimate. Animate nouns are living being, spirits and gods and inanimate nouns are the rest. Number Culliwācatlīnitōtl nouns have four numbers: singular, dual, paucal and plural. Dual expresses two objects and paucal expresses a few of them. Case Culliwācatlīnitōtl nouns have only one case: absolutive. It's expressed by a suffix '-tli' for animate nouns and '-tl' for inanimate nouns. The nouns always end in a vowel. The absolutive case suffix is removed when the noun is altered and differs from the noun as seen in the dictionary. For example: * culliwātl = green * catlīnitl = land * tōtl = language To make a compound word, it's necessary to remove the absolutive suffixes. So: * culliwā―catlīni―tōtl = the Green-Land language Declension The absolutive suffix must be removed in order to add suffixes. * *the alternative suffixes are for nouns ending in '-u' and '-ū' Possessive suffixes are added to the word when it's combined with a possessive adjective or pronoun. For example: * catlīnitl "land", but rā'catlīni'c "my land" Pronouns Possessive pronouns Possessive pronouns serve as prefixes when describing a word. * *used for supernatural beings and gods Personal pronouns Personal pronouns are rarely used since they serve as a suffix in verbs. If they are really necessary, they are formed by adding the '-quetl' suffix to the possessive equivalents. Reflexive and reflexive-possessive pronouns They aren't used as a separate type of pronouns; their equivalents are personal and possessive pronouns. Pronoun derivation Interrogative, relative, demonstrative and indefinite pronouns (also called derivation pronouns) follow the same pattern: Possessive derivation pronouns (somebody's, anybody's etc.) are declined like adjectives. The derivation pronouns can be derived from the suffixes by these prefixes: * interrogative and relative pronouns - '-c-' * 1st class demonstrative pronouns (for nearby objects) - tl-''' * 2nd class demonstrative pronouns (for a bit distant objects) - 'x-' * 3rd class demonstrative pronouns (for remote objects) - 'l-' * collective indefinite pronouns (everybody) - 'y-' * general indefinite pronouns (somebody) - 'p-' * indifferent indefinite pronouns (anybody) - 'm-' * negative indefinite pronouns (nobody) - 'qu-' Verbs Tense, mood and voice Culliwācatlīnitōtl verbs have four tenses: the pluperfect, the perfect, the present and the future; six moods: indicative, generic, presumptive, conditional, optative and imperative; and two voices: active and passive. Verb category agglutination Infinitive ends in '''-ām, '-ēm' or '-īm'. The verb form can be made by agglutinating various suffixes to the verb stem (without the infinitive suffix). Scheme of agglutinating: stem―tense―mood (and voice)―number―person. Number and person Tenses Moods and voices * Indicative: normal mood (The boy is in the park.) * Generic: to express a general fact (Cheetahs are fast.) * Presumptive: to express a probable fact (They are probably in Spain.) * Conditional: mostly in dependent clauses (If I were you, I'd write it.) * Optative: to express wishes, wills, desires or fears (I want to travel the world.) * Imperative: to express commands (Do it!) Example The most common verb form is active indicative present, that is -o-c-. To make an active indicative present just add -oc- and number and person suffixes. * ochocatlīm = to eat * ochocatlocar = I'm eating. * ochocatlocetz = Few of you are eating * ochocatlēchitlotl = They two wish they were eaten etc. Imperfective vs. perfective Most of the verbs are imperfective. To make a perfective verb, just add the prefix ō-''' to the stem. Example: * meselēcitlutl = They moved (constantly, from time to time) * ōmeselēcitlutl = They moved (at once, instantly, no duration) Negative form The negative form is created by adding the 'tōl-' prefix to the verb. *ochocatlocar = I'm eating.; tōlochocatlocar = I'm not eating etc. Interrogative form The archaic interrogative form is created by switching the tense-mood-voice suffixes with the number-person ones. * ochocatlocar = I'm eating.; ochocatlaroc = Am I eating? * ochocatlēchitlotl = They two wish they were eaten.; ochocatlotlēchitl = Do they wish they were eaten? etc. The contemporary form is created by adding various prefixes and suffixes to the verb, such as 'cēl-', 'wōn-', 'whōn-', 'lōwen-', 'tlōm-', '''-achō, '-alōtl' etc. * ochocatlocar = I'm eating.; cēlchocatlocar = Am I eating? * ochocatlēchitlotl = They two wish they were eaten.; ochocatlēchitlotlachō = Do they wish they were eaten? etc. Adjectives Adjective declension Adjectives are placed after the word they describe. They can also merge (agglutinate) with the noun and make a compound word. For example: * culliwā(tl) + kyēlō(tl) = kyēlōtl culliwātl, or * culliwā(tl) + kyēlō(tl) = culliwākyēlōtl (lit. green + stone = emerald) Adverbs Adverbs are simply formed by adding the '-tlec' suffix to the adjective. Most of them end in '-ec', like tewārec "tomorrow" or tlīyec "here" Numbers Cardinal numbers : 0 mīlicītl : 1 ētl : 2 ēlētl : 3 amōtl : 4 amētl : 5 alātl : 6 alētl : 7 angātl : 8 angētl : 9 angōtl : 10 cātzītl : 100 cētzētl : 1000 cāxītl : 1000000 cēxētl : 1000000000 angōmītl : infinity (∞) tōltlecenōtl (tōl "no", tlecenōtl "end") Other cardinal numbers are made by agglutinating. If the vowel is next to a vowel, insert '-t-'. For example: * 17 (seventeen) - cātzītangātl * 69 (sixty-nine) - alēcātzītangōtl * 341 (three hundred and forty-one) - amōcētzētamēcātzītētl Numbers are placed before the noun and after adjectives. They decline like adjectives. Ordinal numbers Ordinal numbers are formed by adding the '-mōtl/-mōtlā' suffix. They decline like adjectives. Adverbial numbers Just like in Latin, Culliwācatlīnitōtl has adverbial numbers (once, twice, thrice, four times etc.). They're formed by adding '-wūtlec' to the stem. (Wū means "times" and ''-tlec'' is the suffix for adverbs.) =Example texts= Here are some example texts. Babel Text of Bible (Pāpeletl ā Pipliyātl) Book of Genesis, 11:1-9 Culliwācatlīnitōtl 1 Xōlomistzētl pitlēratl ētōtl iy ēlelemātl. 2 Lē catolōmi meselēcitlutl ā wesatl, wengēyēcutl ēcatlīnitl nēmec Xinārātl; ōmeselēcitlutl līyec. (to be continued) English 1 And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. 2 And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. 3 And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for mortar. 4 And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. 5 And the Lord came down to see the city and the tower, which the children built. 6 And the Lord said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do; and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. 7 Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. 8 So the Lord scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. 9 Therefore, is the name of it called Babel; because the Lord did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the Lord scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. =See also= * Culliwācatlīnitōtl writing or Culliwācatlīnitōmotleteni * mawatētōethl, predecessor of today's Culliwācatlīnitōtl Category:Languages